Mechs and Kittens
by Cadence Barrick
Summary: This is another fic from my old account. The seeker elite are met with an unfortunate and an indignified accident that turn them small and furry.
1. Chapter 1

Our favorite jet boys, Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker have been turned into kittens. Wait. What? Yes you heard me correctly. During another energy raid, Megatron decided to test out another 'brilliant' idea to try and defeat his arch nemesis, Optimus. However, his plan is thrown up in smoke but not the way he expected it to.

WARNING: Lean, mean fighting machines get turned into teeny weenie little fuzz balls. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Also out of desperation I have imported a character not originally from G1. Barricade. However, this takes place in the 80's and I highly doubt a Saleen Mustang would be found during that time so I've changed his alt-mode to a pure black Mustang GT.

Separating the Mechs from the Kittens

Chapter 1: Megatron's Idea goes Splody and ... Meow?

Laser bolts shot back and forth as yet another battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons roared to life. Once again, the latter of the two, was on an expedition to raid a local energy supply that was just so conveniently placed in the middle of nowhere. Of course, that meant that their brilliant leader was going to try and use another awesome invention in an attempt to rid himself of his enemies.

The seekers along with the coneheads were circling over head like vultures, that way they would be able to cover their dirt bound comrades from hidden adversaries that could pop out of the rocks at anytime. Soundwave, Brawl, and Devestator managed to hold their own against a group of four. Meanwhile, on the other side of the field, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, and Blackout along with Barricade and the Cassetticons were holding the rest of them at bay. And like always, that left Megatron and Optimus to duke it out.

Megatron had spent a lot of earth weeks working on this invention. He even kicked Starscream out of his own quarters just so he could use the Air Commander's 'secret' lab. The second in command wound up recharging on a one of the couches in their base's lounge. Though he could've bunked up with one of his wing-mates, but he had a low tolerance for small spaces, typical of most flyers.

The Decepticon warlord pulled this huge rocket launcher looking contraption out of his subspace and aimed it at the Autobot leader. "Prepare to meet your demise, Prime!" he hissed at Optimus before tapping the trigger.

Meanwhile, the seeker elite had ganged up on a certain yellow Lamborghini and shooting at his fender. While Sunstreaker was a speed demon, it's kind of hard to out run someone that didn't have to worry about rock formations and trees getting in their way. One of the laser bolts hit his front tire. At first he bounced trunk over hood then he just sort of went into a roll and ended up rolling right into Megatron and Optimus. The sudden jolt from his spill backwards caused Megatron's launcher to discharge and the flyers happened to be directly in its path. Optimus, however, was facing the opposite direction so he ended spilling forward on top of Megatron.

The Decepticon leader threw his arch nemesis off of him so he could right himself and assess what happened. Behind Optimus, Sunstreaker was unconscious and was trapped in his alt-mode due to the amount of damage he received. Then he turned around gazing at the smoke filled scene. He noticed the three large craters where the three jets had impacted the earth. The air wasn't that smoky and should've at least been able to see a wing or two. "Hmmm... Something is amiss," Megatron he stashed his launcher back into his subspace.

The blast was loud enough that it could be heard clear across the other side of the plain. You could hear a pin drop because of sudden cease fire. Curiosity getting the better of them, Decepticons and Autobots alike collected around the three large craters.

Megatron straightened himself and walked up to one of the craters. At first he couldn't see anything because there was still smoke filtering out from the basin. Squinting, he spotted the color red and stepped into the pit. He almost went sliding on his aft but made it to the center nonetheless. The warlord knelt down and picked the furry little beast up between his thumb and forefinger. Megatron couldn't help but raise an optical ridge as he set what was once his second-in-command in the palm of his hand. Judging from the slight rise and fall of his small thorax, Starscream was indeed still alive just in recharge.

The kitten had crimson red fur with white stripes from his forehead all the way down his back, along with a white tip on his tail and white boots. His ears on the other hand were tipped with black. He didn't know what came over him but he suddenly found himself stroking the young feline on his small forehead. Starscream gave a sort of murr and perked up his ears.

"Hey look. A kitten," he heard someone say in the distance. Megatron turned to see Dirge picking up another kitten that was in the second crater. This one had pitch black fur with violet stripes with violet tipped ears. Skywarp was curled up in a little furry ball and was purring loudly as the conehead couldn't resist scratching him behind the ear.

Out the corner of his eye, Blackoutt noticed something small and blue lying on its side in the third crater. "Hey! I think I found Thundercracker or at least a cat that looks like him." As soon as he said that name that both of the kitten's eyes flew open and his head was up looking around. This one had cerulean blue fur with black stripes going all the way from the back of his head to his hindquarters. His ears and tail were tipped with red.

Once the Autobots had figured out what had happened they busted up laughing. "Are you kiddin' me?" Sideswipe stared in amusement at the former Air Commander, "Ol' Screamer's a puddy tat!"

Suddenly, his eyes flew open and this red orbs with slitted pupils just bore into him. His tail flicked in annoyance before he batted at the finger rubbing his forehead. Stretching, Starscream sat up on his haunches as he let out a bored yawn.

"Decepticons retreat!" Megatron called immediately and the army headed back to the base. 


	2. Chapter 2

Separating the Mechs from the Kittens

Chapter 2 - Mama Ravage Reporting for Duty

Ravage was pissed. No that was an understatement. There were no words that could describe how furious the mechanical panther felt when she had been assigned to watch the Seeker Elite who had been reduced to kittens. Organic kittens at that. 'What the frag?' she fumed to herself, 'Why couldn't they have at least been metal like her?'

So far they haven't caused too much trouble because for the most part they simply lounged around doing absolutely nothing. Well except for the black one with the purple stripes which was of course, Skywarp. Ravage was slightly relieved that they at least remembered their names. Starscream and Thundercracker were for the most part ignoring everyone and everything. They were probably a little steamed at being uprooted from their positions by such an unexpected and indignified way. So far no one could come with a way to cure this furry little problem.

The metal cat sighed heavily knowning that day probably wouldn't remain as peaceful considering who the kittens were. In fact, in looked to Ravage that they were taking full advantage of not having to do jack-slag around the base because... well they were too small to have any impact. She couldn't figure out why Megatron didn't just get rid of them. They were just cats for crying out loud! She remembered when their leader had actually assigned her this job.

***Flashback***

The Decepticons had made it back to the Nemesis with the tiny fuzzies in tow. Megatron was still holding the red one, Starscream, and even when he knew who this kitten was he couldn't bring himself to stop running his thumb over the soft fur of his small forehead. Of course, the former Air Commander (being the attention whore that we all know him to be) was fully lavishing in this unusual gesture. He was actually purring and loudly at that.

Dirge was holding Skywarp who was just starting to wake up. As the blue conehead made his way in to the control room with everyone else, the black kitten sat up, looked up at him before tilting his head and then 'mew'ed in was sounded like confusion. Apparently, this caught the attention of the blue cat, Thundercracker, looked back at him from over one of Blackout's fingers and 'mew'ed back.

Suddenly the black kitten vanished from Dirge's hand leaving him sputtering. Everyone calmed down though we he reappeared next to Thundercracker. Even as a fuzzy he was still and always will be Skywarp.

"Soooo... What are we going to do with them?" asked Ramjet who was to the left of Dirge, obviously referring to the kittens.

Megatron paused for a moment before he ordered, "Ravage is a cat right? She will take care of them."

And that's how Ravage got stuck with the kittens.

***Flashback end***

While she watched them, her creator, Soundwave, had sent out Frenzy and Rumble to collect supplies for them. Since they were organic they would need cat food and other such thing. Ravage sighed heavily and flopped over onto her side. Not even five seconds had passed before she felt something small and fuzzy flopping over onto its side on top of her.

Looking up she spotted the black fur ball immediately. 'How the frag did he get up there so fast?' she inquired in her mind. She couldn't even remember feeling him land on her. Quickly kicking herself inwardly as she remembered that he could still teleport as a kitten. 'Great.'

Ravage watched him for a while but he seemed to be content with just lying. When both eyes closed, the panther laid her head back down. Internally, she watched the other two with her radar.

Soon the need for recharge took over. It had been a long day and she felt that rest was well deserved. She was just about to enter the cycle when she felt two warm fuzzies curl up next to her belly. Shrugging, mentally she finally slipped into recharge. 


End file.
